


There's Something About You

by Sin_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Doggy Style, Kinda dominant!Bertholdt, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Queen/pseuds/Sin_Queen
Summary: Bertholdt and Eren have sex. That's literally it.





	There's Something About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WingsofMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofMidnight/gifts).



> the song I listened to was Nightcall by Kavinsky and it's really good omg. Since WingsofMidnight wanted this the most, it's gifted to you

~~~~~~~

   Bertholdt had often wondered how Eren would’ve reacted if he had been kissed and now he didn’t need to wonder again. If the fingers scraping his skull and grabbing at his hair meant anything, it was that he was eager for more. Bertholdt liked the rush of hooking his arms under Eren’s thighs and pressing as close to him as humanly possible. Thank God he was a titan shifter. He started to grind their clothed erections together, quite liking the friction being created until Eren broke the kiss, lips swollen. “Please let me ride you,” he murmured, eyes holding a fierce light in them that issued a challenge.

   A smile tugged at the side of Bertholdt’s mouth as he nodded and sat down, spreading his legs to accommodate Eren. His hands made quick work of Bertholdt’s pants, something that he was going to remember for future references. “Oh God I want that in me,” Eren muttered, licking his lips as he gazed at Bertholdt’s cock. He and Reiner balanced each other out with Reiner having the girth and Bertholdt having the length and right amount of width. “Uh, hurry up then,” he suggested, smiling at Eren whose eyes lit up with manic glee. He had a feeling he was going to regret that soon enough.

   Surprisingly, Eren took his time in stretching out himself and made quite the show for Bertholdt. He felt blessed as the brunet slowly sank down onto Bertholdt’s cock, wincing at the size before letting out a soft huff. “Are you okay?” he questioned, placing his hands on Eren’s hips and squeezing in a reassuring manner. “Fuck yeah man,” Eren replied, throwing back his head and digging his fingers into Bertholdt’s shoulders as he rocked forward slowly.

   It was a gradual thing; Eren tested out different angles until he settled for one and began in earnest to fuck himself on Bertholdt’s cock. “Oh yes,” he hissed, letting out a breathy laugh as his hips jerked forward in a slow rhythm. Eren let out a whimper as his prostate was brushed, clenching up which in turn made Bertholdt moan. He figured he should start moving too and focused on that area, making sure to brutally thrust upward despite the pathetic noises Eren made. “So tight,” Bertholdt said as Eren pressed their fronts together in order to kiss him. Bertholdt was in no position to complain about his face being squished as he was currently doing the same to Eren’s ass.

   He wasn’t quite sure what possessed him to push Eren down onto his back then flip him, much to the other’s confusion. “Bertholdt Hoover is kinky. I’m going to spread that rumor,” came Eren’s muffled voice as Bertholdt thrust harshly into him. He refrained from making a comment that’d get him a black eye as he took his time in fucking Eren. He wanted to make sure that Eren was comfortable enough to take it rough. “How are you going to tell people when you won’t be able to walk properly?” he asked, genuinely curious to hear Eren’s response. All he got was a mutter that was indiscernible.

   The pleasured groans mixed with the slap of flesh were intoxicating. Bertholdt grunted as he left bruising marks on Eren’s hips as a reminder of who fucked him stupid. “Bertholdt, fuck me harder,” Eren moaned, voice pitching slightly when the angle was changed. “Eren Jaeger likes it rough. Not surprising,” he noted, smirking as he bit into Eren’s shoulder. He could feel the full body shudder that ran through the brunet as he clenched up again. It was a pleasant experience, however, as Bertholdt got to immerse himself in Eren’s heat.

   He was a loud person generally so it was nice to hear him shut up and choke on some moans every now and then. And Bertholdt did appreciate hearing his name rasped out in a broken way. It got his heart pumping and his blood rushing, causing him to thrust into Eren faster. Eren, of course, had no complaints because he was downright begging Bertholdt to fuck him harder. “Please, I need you to fuck me senseless Bertholdt. Bert _please_ ,” he whined, arching his back into the ground. Bertholdt swallowed as he saw Eren’s fingers desperately clawing at the ground, maybe looking for some purchase?

   Whatever the reason, Bertholdt was definitely going to deliver. He made sure to press hot, wet kisses to Eren’s neck before sucking on the skin, delighting in its salty taste. Bertholdt made sure to soothe the mark with his tongue and made some more. Might as well brag to Reiner that he had given hickeys to Eren and have some proof while he was at it.

   “Bert…holdt, I’m, ah, coming,” Eren gasped, breath rushed as he gripped onto Bertholdt’s hand. A scarlet blush ran down his neck and disappeared into his chest. Something to explore later on perhaps. Eren came with a muted scream, teeth sinking into Bertholdt’s forearm and most likely drawing blood. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his own orgasm, eventually coming with a low moan. He pulled out with a grunt and became one with the floor while Eren rubbed his knees. “Are you okay?” Eren gestured with his hand which didn’t give Bertholdt anything to work with as he lied down. “I’m going to feel this for days but fuck, it was good,” Eren muttered, legs trembling as he attempted to stand.

   “I feel honored then,” Bertholdt replied, grinning as Eren rolled his eyes hard. “Yeah whatever,” he grumbled even though he had a soft smile. Bertholdt could get used to having someone other than Reiner to confide with.


End file.
